


Indignant

by Zoombow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other tags to be added, minor injuries (not depicted)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoombow/pseuds/Zoombow
Summary: Little short megastar stories because I just. need them right now,,
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Indignant

Starscream was a fool. It was quite easy to tell. Everyone knew it. Megatron voiced that fact very frequently. It would almost have been amusing, had his idiocy not gotten him in trouble so much.

This, though? This was an out-of-character kind of stupid. An astronomically large level of stupid! And Megatron didn’t even know enough astronomical numbers to measure that! 

The issue at hand was that Starscream decided to fly directly into battle before any orders were given. To be fair, he’d done that thousands of times before. Even the more loyal mechs would start punching through any Autobots in sight without command because they just had the immediate instinct to kill any being who wore the red badge. However, Starscream flew into something that was much more than a couple of Autobots wandering around with their guns raised. No, the imbecile flew directly into a full battalion as though he were invincible. 

Where had that gotten him? Laying unconscious on a medical berth, of course. Covered in cuts and open wounds from helm to pedes. He was only healing now in his comatose state.

As soon as he was permitted after whatever sort of surgery the Constructicons had to perform on him, Megatron entered the medical bay where Starscream lay on the berth. He stood over him in irritation, his large shadow cast over his body.

“Primus-damned fool,” Megatron muttered. “You come in here so much that they might as well replace your fragging berth with a medical one.” He half expected a snarky comeback from the seeker. Of course there wasn’t one, but Megatron wouldn’t put it past Starscream to wake up from surgery just to insult anyone who dared say something rude.

Looking around the room, Megatron spotted a chair by a table of medical supplies. He grabbed it and pulled it up next to the berth and sat down in it, crossing his arms as soon as he sat.

“Look what you’ve gotten yourself into, Starscream,” Megatron grumbled. An odd part of him almost actually wanted his second to respond and send them spiraling into an argument. It was probably because he was just so used to bickering over any little thing with him. 

There really wasn’t much that he could do in this situation at this point. His only option was staring at an unconscious Starscream. And dear lord, he looked positively _pissed off_ despite being asleep. Jeez, how could such a small person store so much anger in themselves that it showed even when they slept? 

For some reason, Megatron found it oddly endearing. The fact that his expressiveness shone through his knocked out state was... neat. He appreciated it more than Starscream appearing peaceful in his sleep. It would look so out of place on his normally irritated faceplates.

Uncrossing his arms from over his chest, Megatron reached out a servo, brushing it over Starscream’s hand lightly. Not a twitch. He found himself a little disappointed at that fact. He glanced up at the beeping spark monitor. The sparkbeat was irregularly fast. Was it always like that? 

What a strange detail.

Time seemed to pass quickly, somehow. The only thing that Megatron had been doing was staring at his unresponsive second, grumbling vague insults at him, and looking around at all of the things in the room. There were a lot more little medical gadgets scattered about than he expected there to be. The only reason why he’d realized that time had flown like a bird was when Hook walked into the room to check on Starscream’s vitals. He was surprised to see his leader there.

“What?” Megatron turned towards him and asked. More so barked, really.

“Have you been in here since we let you in, sir?” Hook inquired.

“Yes. Why?” Megatron replied.

Shifting on his pedes, Hook answered, “I just thought it was a little odd. You’ve been in here for three hours.”

Megatron blinked. Oh. That was a creepily long time to be watching someone sleep. “I see.” Despite this, he didn’t make any move to leave.

Slightly uncomfortable at the prospect of his leader watching their most incorrigible patient sleep for three hours, Hook quickly checked all of Starscream’s vitals to make sure everything was functioning fine. As soon as he OK’d everything, he moved to leave.

“Hook,” Megatron said, interrupting his plans to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. “Didn’t you say he would be awake by now?”

“Uh, yeah,” Hook replied. “That’s not definitive though. It might take him some more time.” Before anything else could be asked, he quickly left.

Megatron turned his gaze back to Starscream. He should have been conscious by now. He should have been belittling him and his whole nonexistent bloodline by now, but alas. That was not the case. He reached out and touched his servo again, hoping that some sort of physical touch would bring him back.

Wait, what? He hoped to bring him back? Oh, like hell he did! Megatron pulled back his hand before he made the contact, disgusted with himself. He didn’t truly desire for Starscream’s awakening. That would be an idiotic desire. Clearly being in a weird, silent room staring at an unconscious mech for three hours was driving him out of his processor. 

He should leave! Before his age finally catches up to him and he starts going senile.

Yes. He should leave. Most certainly. Like now.

Megatron sat still in the chair.

Now.

He made no movement to leave.

_Now!_

Megatron cursed and stood up abruptly and loudly. The chair squeaked on the floor as it was pushed back. He turned to leave, but paused. What if Starscream got lonely?

Oh for frags sake! ‘Lonely?’ Now he was just starting to sound pathetic. What ever kind of drugs they pumped into Starscream must’ve gotten into him somehow. Clearly. There could be no other possible reasons for Megatron to be having these irrational thoughts. He started at the seeker’s unconscious form, struggling to decide whether or not to stay.

Yes. No other reason what so ever.

Ultimately, Megatron eventually decided that he should leave. He had more important work to do than watch his idiot second. There were reports to read and datapads to scribble on. Hell, Soundwave was probably impatiently tapping his pede waiting for him to finally show up in the command center and get things done. 

Just as he was one foot out of the medical bay, he heard a voice. Drat. There goes all of that work made towards leaving.

“Oh, you’re just going to leave, are you?” Starscream‘s nasally voice rudely asked. His voice was a little more raspy and quieter than normal, but still clearly him.

Megatron turned back to face him. “And what of it?”

“I’m just surprised that you’re actually leaving!” Starscream said with an infuriating smirk. He looked so fragging smug. “Especially given that you’ve just been watching me like some sort of obsessive stalker for the past while.”

What. Megatron was sure his expression showed his feelings perfectly. “Have you been conscious this whole time?”

“Only for, hm,” Starscream turned his helm away from him, pensive. “A half an hour, I suppose. I heard Hook. And I heard all of those insults you kept throwing my way.” His expression turned from playful to pissed in less than a second. “I should stab you for each time you called me an idiot in that time period alone, you know.” 

Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose. Only Starscream would fake a coma for a little bit just to eavesdrop. “I don’t have time for you, fool. I have business to attend to.” Attempting to get out before Starscream could captivate him in an argument, he turned to leave once more.

“I caught a glance at you when you weren’t looking at me.”

An audible snap sounded when Megatron whipped his helm to face Starscream once more. He propped himself up on his elbow, wobbling on it a little. It was clear that he was still a little weak, but he had no business being on the medical berth any longer. Starscream’s expression was horribly arrogant. The grin on his faceplates told him a thousand words.

“You almost looked _wistful,_ ” Starscream drawled. “How embarrassing for you.”

Megatron took one heavy step closer to him, which was one step further away from escaping. “What are you on about, Starscream?”

He snickered. “Oh, nothing. Just making an observation.” 

Grinding his teeth together, Megatron threatened, “I will observe you to death if you don’t shut the slag up.” He tightened his hands into fists, despite not actually intending to hit anything. His face contorted into that of embarrassed anger.

Starscream’s grin only grew to an unnaturally evil size. “‘Observe me to death?’ Why, you nearly did that already!” He loudly cackled at Megatron’s sudden surprised shift in expression. Damnit, that was a good comeback. “Primus, I may still be a little loopy but you seem to be worse off than me!”

There went any chances of Megatron leaving the room any time soon. He threw his aft back down into the chair and glared at Starscream, saying nothing. Glaring at his smug, stupid little idiot face. He was such a little gross little guy. To combat the glare, Starscream simply shifted his position pushed his own face uncomfortably close to his. All of his upper weight now rested on his two arms, which were gripping the berth with force. 

His smirk was even more infuriating up close. And that was saying a lot given how many times Megatron shoved his own face in Starscream’s to yell at him.

“Why were you looking at me like that, hm?” Starscream’s inquired. “You looked concerned about me.” It was quite clear that he was enjoying every second of this. There wasn’t much that Megatron could do either except childishly deny the claims.

“I wasn’t concerned,” Megatron hissed back, deciding on childish denying anyway. “I was simply contemplating your stupidity.” Starscream looked completely unconvinced.

“ _Ooh_ , did you wanna kiss me?” Starscream playfully asked. It was clearly a joke with no romantic intent whatsoever. Unfortunately, Megatron’s hesitation to answer told him just enough. Starscream blinked in surprise. “Wait, did you actually?” He immediately pulled hisself back.

“Absolutely not!” Megatron barked back, faceplates successfully flushed.

“Ew, you totally did!” Starscream’s faceplates were equally as flushed as Megatron’s.

They immediately entered an argument over whether or not Megatron wanted to kiss Starscream. It was truly much unlike their usual arguments. This wasn’t normally the type of thing that they’d fight over in the first place. It ended with Starscream weakly punching Megatron in the jaw, and Megatron having to refrain from returning the favor given his second’s injured state. The seeker in question hissed and rubbed his wrist, having hurt himself more than the person he intended to attack.

“You prove yourself to be an imbecile every time we speak,” Megatron grumbled, not having to rub his jaw due to the lack of force from the punch.

“You still totally wanted to kiss me, Mega-dolt,” Starscream snarked back, not actually paying attention to him. He focused more on his wrist. “I think you sprained it. Frag you.”

“You were the one who pun—oh whatever,” Megatron rolled his optics. They sat in a silence before he spoke up again. “So what if I did want to kiss you?”

“What?” Starscream looked incredulous and rather red-faced at the question. Megatron simply raised an eyebrow at him. He didn’t need to repeat himself. “Well, it would be quite inappropriate! Plus, you’re probably gross. Scratch that, you most definitely are.” He scoffed. “Quit harassing me, will you? I’m trying to recover from my injuries.”

“Trying to recover?” Megatron repeated. “You just punched me. I think you’re doing quite well.” That was not something one would normally say about someone, but the person in question did happen to be Starscream.

Starscream scrunched up his faceplates in a ridiculous manner, trying to think of some other excuse. None really came to mind. “Just get out! I don’t like you very much, you know!”

However entertaining it was, Megatron was getting very tired of the exchange. He got up from his seat and moved to leave. Only of course he didn’t get to leave because Starscream interrupted that process once more.

“Wait!” Starscream called out. Megatron held back a deeply annoyed sigh and turned around to face him again for the umpteenth time. His second’s face turned an interestingly deep shade of red, as though he didn’t expect a response. “Never mind. Go about your day. I detest you!” 

Megatron turned around more slowly this time. It was obvious that he was just going to get called for again.

And called again he was! Starscream nearly stuttered over his words, calling out once more, “Wait, I—“ 

Sighing in an exasperated and exaggerated manner, Megatron turned again. There were a few seconds of silence before Starscream opened his stupid little mouth again to tell him to leave.

Megatron didn’t let him utter a single word, and swiftly grabbed Starscream’s chin, tilted his helm up, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He pulled away. As soon as he did so, he promptly heard the spark monitor near them speed up rapidly. Megatron started into the seeker’s optics.

“ _Oh,_ ” was all he said, and all he needed to say. 

Megatron let the self-satisfied grin appear on his face as he let go of Starscream’s chin and turned towards the doorway. Before he left, he stopped in his tracks and called back, “Get well soon, Starscream.”

When he stepped out, he heard the spark monitor speed up even more and the sounds of a medic frantically rushing into the room.

Yes, Starscream was a fool. But as Megatron brought his servo up to his own lips and touched them lightly after comprehending the whole situation, he realized that he was a fool as well. A fool in love with the worst possible person to have fallen for. It was a different type of fool than Starscream, but a fool nonetheless.

Megatron was a little surprised with how content he was with that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so rusty at writing, if you can’t tell  
> also this WILL be multi-chapter, i just don’t have anything else to add to it right now


End file.
